David Platt
David Daniel Platt (né Tilsley) is the son of Gail McIntyre and Martin Platt and half-brother of Nick Tilsley and Sarah Grimshaw. Born in December 1990, in later years he became troubled, especially after nearly being murdered by step-father Richard Hillman and his dad Martin starting a new family with his girlfriend Robyn in Liverpool in 2005. David tormented his family by sending them cards from Richard and trying to ruin Sarah's wedding by faking a suicide attempt. He later began a relationship with his first ever girlfriend Tina McIntyre in 2008, but used her to lie for him when he pushed Gail down the stairs after Tina aborted his child. When Gail refused to punish him, David went on a wrecking spree in the Street and got arrested for criminal damage and assaulting a police officer. When he was released from prison he reconciled with Tina but she left him when he tried to get Gary Windass sent down for beating him up, when David had started the fight and told Tina to lie for him in court. In 2010, David stood by Gail when she was sent to prison awaiting trial, accused of killing Joe McIntyre, who drowned trying to fake his death. David became more protective of his family and stood to inherit Audrey Roberts's salon as she signed it over to him in 2011. Also that year, he married Kylie Turner, much to Gail's disapproval, and with her came stepson Max. David and Kylie fall out a lot, usually over David's family, but against all odds they are still together. They live at 8 Coronation Street. Biography 1990-2003: Early Years and Richard Hillman David is the son of Martin and Gail Platt, born on Christmas Day 1990. He was the result of an unplanned pregnancy after Gail had a relationship with his much younger father. Gail actually planned on having David aborted, but Martin stopped her from making the decision as he convinced her he was ready for being a father. A year later, his parents got married. However almost ten years later, his parents divorced after Martin had an affair with a nurse at the hospital he worked at. In 2001, Gail set her eyes on financial advisor Richard Hillman, whom David wasn't very keen on, calling him "Trickie Dickie". In February 2003, Richard was discovered to being a murderer after killing several people, including two neighbours, and attempting to kill his gran Audrey Roberts and neighbour Emily Bishop. When Richard returned to the street a couple of weeks later, he kidnapped David along with his sister Sarah, niece Bethany and mother Gail, who where bound and gagged in the car in the garage where Hillman intended to gas them all and himself in a suicide pact. However his father Martin, along with Kevin Webster and Tommy Harris, burst the doors of the garage open to save them, only for Richard to drive off with them in the car, and driving it into a canal. David along with his family managed to escape with the help of Martin, Tommy and Kevin who gave pursuit. Richard however perished when he drowned. This event traumatised David and had a lasting effect on him. 2004-2007: Problems for Gail, Feud with Charlie Stubbs David began to make life hell for his mother Gail throughout a number of years. He was upset when his father was going to leave Weatherfield with new girlfriend in 2005 and refused to speak with him, but eventually made up with Martin before he departed for Liverpool. David still decided to keep in touch with him and visit on a regular basis. David wasn't happy when Gail began going out with Phil Nail and begins a hate campaign against their relationship. In January 2006 when Gail is out, David begins to make Phil's life a misery, however this provokes a violent reaction in Phil who grabs David and shoves him up against the wall. But when Phil sees sense, he puts David down. David later tells Gail about the attack, only for Phil to lie his way out of it, and Gail later slaps David for "lying". David later begins his cruelest trick yet, when he begins sending his family cards, from his deceased serial killer step-father Richard. He first sends it on his sister's birthday, signed "Richard". In March, Phil is under suspicion by Gail, and when they are having dinner, Phil tries to protest his innocence, and in rage throws David across the table, which leads him to be thrown out for hitting David. However David continues to send the Hillman Cards to scare his family, which leads to Gail suspecting David as a subject. In May, she tells David that Richard's birthday is coming up and gives him the date. David then writes out a card by "Richard" stating he can't make it for his birthday, making him fall right into Gail's trap. She then confronts him and tells him that Richard's birthday is in December. David was shocked at getting caught and Gail was disgusted with him. He claimed it was a sick joke that got out of hand. Sarah and Audrey were furious with David, and Gail considered handing him over to police but later dropped the charges when she reasoned it was her fault for introducing Richard into his life. During a school exam, David sets fire to his exam paper, leading to him being kicked out of school, although he did get an A in one of his papers. He then gets himself a job at the Builders Yard working for Bill Webster, however gets sacked for leaving Jason Grimshaw, his sister's boyfriend, on the roof when taking away the ladder. He is given a second chance, but gets sacked again when he destroys the building materials. He then gets a job at his gran's salon and forms a crush on hairdresser Maria Sutherland but discovers she is having a secret relationship with Charlie Stubbs, who is going out with Tracy Barlow. When David attempts to blackmail Charlie about the affair, Charlie bundles David into the back of a van and threatens him to keep quiet about it, however are disturbed by Liam Connor. Charlie then lures David to his flat by texting David using Maria's phone. Charlie runs a bath and begins dunking a terrified David under the water, but are interrupted by Maria who walks in. David then makes a run for it while Maria, horrified, immediately tells Tracy about the affair. When Tracy murders Charlie in January 2007 claiming it was self-defense, David comes forward as an eye-witness much to Tracy's surprise. Knowing he was lying, she confronted him and he told her he was willing to back her up in court on the condition she would sleep with him. Desperate to avoid prison, Tracy agreed. However, upon taking the stand, David's plan backfired when the prosecution saw right through his lies and tore his testimony to shreds. Tracy told David that she'd never had any intention of sleeping with him, and was later found guilty and sent down for 15 years in April 2007. 2007-2008: Hell for Sarah, First Girlfriend In September 2007, David offered to keep hold of Ecstasy tablets for his friend and neighbour Darryl Morton, as they belonged to a friend of his. David was also looking after his niece Bethany as she was sent home after a leak at her school. He hid the tablets in her dolls, and when checking up on her to see how she was doing, he realised she had taken one. David panicked and got her to swallow salted water in order to bring the tablet back up, but she became very poorly. When Sarah arrived back, David insisted Bethany wasn't feeling well, and when she began fitting, an ambulance was called, but David was too scared to reveal about the tablet. It was only in hospital when Bethany was in critical condition, that David confessed to Jason, who knew that David may have had something to do with it. This caused him to be disowned by his entire family, especially his mother Gail, who later threw him out of the house. Audrey, despite also being furious with her grandson, refused to see her grandson on the streets, took him in with the intention of drilling some discipline into him. When David learns from Sarah that he won't be invited to her wedding to Jason, he vows there won't be a wedding. He later loosens the bolts at the scaffolding at the builders yard, which causes Jason to fall and injure himself, although he is later discharged from hospital. On the day of the wedding, David leaves a suicide note for Gail, however unknown to him, Sarah finds it first and rips it up, knowing he is only lying. When he sees everyone leaving for the church, David is furious believing Gail had seen the note yet had chosen to ignore it. He then takes his car and goes down to the canal where Richard tried to kill them. After leaving a message on Gail's phone telling her about him killing himself, he plays the song "You and Me" (the same song Richard played when trying to kill them), and then drives his car into the canal, which is noticed by a passerbye. However he survives and manages to escape, but causes panic for his mother Gail and angers his sister Sarah after ruining her wedding. He later turns up unharmed, but drenched, at the house much to the relief of his mother. He later confronts Sarah and reveals he never intended to kill himself, only to ruin her wedding, but Gail still believed it was a suicide attempt. David couldn't be happier, as not only did he have Gail back on side but he had also caused a rift between her and Sarah due to Sarah throwing away his suicide note. Sometime later, David was offered a job in Italy by his Uncle Stephen Reid. This angered Sarah due to everything David as done, and she planted Ecstasy on him to make it look like he had been doing drugs. This caused more mistrust for David and the job was given to Sarah. However she left for Italy on her own with Bethany after telling Jason about planting the drugs, who revealed everything to Gail and David. In January 2008, David begins dating Tina McIntyre after she accidently knocks coffee over him after an argument with Gail in the medical centre. They then go onto sleeping with each other, which shocks Gail, although her and Tina become close. In March when Tina finds out she is pregnant, she consults Gail about it, who supports her and it there for Tina when she goes and aborts David's baby. When David finds out about this and that Gail knew about it, he gets into a furious argument with her and ends up pushing her down the stairs. Desperate to avoid prison, David persuaded Tina to give him an alibi. She agreed, but dumped him. Heartbroken, David realised the misery he was piling on his family and set about smashing the Street's windows with a pole as well as assaulting Ken and a policewoman getting himself arrested. In court, David was sent down for four months (which David was happy about, knowing he needed to pay for his previous actions). While in the Young Offender's Institute, he struck up a friendship with his cellmate, Graeme Proctor who was in for arson. 2008-2010: Windass Family, Joe McIntyre, Gail in Jail 2010-: Epilepsy and Kylie Turner In October 2010 David, following a fight with Graeme Proctor over Tina McIntyre, steals his gran's car and later runs over Graeme. Graeme is taken to hospital severely injured and Tina tells the police that David did it on purpose and he is arrested under supsion of attempted murder. David states that he does not remember running over Graeme and he is innocent but no-one, not even his own mother, believes him. Later, David is waiting to go up against the jury when he collapses. He is taken to hospital and the doctor discuses the possibility of David having epilepsy. This explains how, if he did have epilepsy, he wouldn't remember running over Graeme as he would have been unconscious at the time. In November 2010, David is diagnosed with epilepsy and the court case is dropped. In December 2010, David sleeps with Tracy Barlow. She later uses it against his mother Gail and reveals it to her, and also that she later slept with his brother Nick. David later became a suspect when Tracy was found attacked at the back of her door. It was later revealed to be Claire Peacock. In 2011, while on holiday, David met Kylie Turner, the sister of Becky McDonald. They both got engaged and when David got home, he announced the engagement to his mum, but called Kylie "Candy" to ensure it was kept secret till she arrived. Kylie later turned up in the street and David introduced her to his mother, but to the shock of Gail. David then fights to take custody of Max Turner but ends up in a war with Steve and Becky, with Kylie trying to avoid it. David insists that Steve and Becky aren't fit to look after Max, proving this when he saves Max from being run over. Eventually, Kylie is interviewed by Social Services and lies to them. Steve then reveals the truth that Kylie sold Max to the McDonalds. While David is appalled and wishes Kylie had told him, he decides to not focus on it especially as it now gave them a trump card over Becky. When Tina throws Graeme and Xin out, David offers them a place at Gail's. When the two leave for London, David bids Graeme farewell. Despite Gail's misgivings, David and Kylie wed and Gail starts to slowly warm towards her new daughter-in-law. With her help, they convince Social Services they can provide Max (who is quickly removed from Becky's care once the deal with Kylie is revealed to them) with a stable home and are awarded custody and David and Max grow close. All goes well for David and Kylie until the lead-up to Christmas 2012, when David decides that its time for him and Kylie to have a baby. Kylie isn't interested in having another child at the moment, wishing to focus on her new job at Nick's bar. As a result, the two have bitter rows and David's drunken cruel words about her former stripper career drive her into bed with Nick (whose wedding to Leanne had just collapsed) on Christmas Day night. The next day the two regret their actions and Kylie quickly makes with a remorseful David, but is horrified when she finds out shes pregnant and is unsure which brother is the father. Kylie decides to have an abortion to end the issue there and then, but David finds the pregnancy test in the bin and rushes to the abortion clinic to stop her. Under pressure from David's pleading, she reluctantly decides to go ahead with the pregnancy despite the uncertainty of the baby's paternity. As the months pass, David starts working more and more in order to help provide for his family as well as give Kylie a break and is delighted to find out she is expecting a girl. However the long hours take their toll and, while taking Max and Joseph Brown to the park, his epilepsy flares up and he suffers an attack. However as he realized what was about to happen and had his mobile phone out to call for help, Max rings Nick and David is taken to hospital where he quickly recovers. However, in June, David begins to suspect that Gail and Kylie are keeping a secret from him (although he's right, as Gail had by this point found out about Nick and Kylie) not knowing they are booking a surprise break for him and his wife. Coming down the stairs one afternoon, he overhears the two discussing what happened and learns everything about Nick and Kylie. Devastated, David briefly considers suicide and stands near the edge of some cliffs until Max rings him snapping David out of it. He chooses to direct his rage at Nick, not blaming Kylie for what happened, and decides to play a long game and sets about trying to ruin his life. Personality David was once a decent kid, but after nearly being murdered by killer step-dad Richard Hillman, he began to change. After his father Martin Platt moved away from Coronation Street with new girlfriend, David started to show a nastier streak, and even sent his sister and family cards from "Richard Hillman" as a sick prank, showing how unstable he became. However Gail kept putting off the troublesome David due to blaming herself. He also began to hate his family and mother, and even told Jason in 2007 that he wanted them dead. But as time went on, David began to show more maturity as he aged. In 2010 when Gail was banged up for being accused for killing husband Joe McIntyre, David was very caring and concerned and upset by how Gail was wrongly accused, even trying to pay someone to be a fake witness. A year later, David showed more signs of growing up by wanting his wife Kylie's kid Max to stay with them instead of Kylie's sister Becky and husband Steve looking after him. Relationships David's relationship with his family has been a rocky one, especially in later years. After nearly being murdered by step-dad Richard (who he never liked much, nicknaming him "Tricky Dicky", he began to make Gail's life a hell. When his dad Martin moved away, and later had a child with his girlfriend, David barely (or at all) went to visit Martin, and their relationship broke apart. David began to make his family's life hell, sending cards from "Richard" as a sick joke, trying to ruin Gail's relationships out of worry of being another Richard, and making his sister's life hell. However he seemed to get along with his little niece Bethany, and was devastated when she swallowed an estasy pill while he was looking after her (David was looking after the stash for his friend Daryll). In 2008, David got his first girlfriend Tina, within a week of being together him and Tina had sex in David's house, taking away his virginity. That led to Tina becoming pregnant, however she had an abortion. They ended there relationship due to David being jealous of Tina when she talked to any other men, thinking she would leave him for them. When David returned back from his holiday in 2011 he announced that he was engaged to Kyile Turner. They now live in Gail's house with Kyile's son Max. Background Information * David was originally played by Thomas Ormson from 1990, up until 2000 when actor Jack P. Shepherd took over the role at the age of ten and who remains with the programme to the present day. Quotes "Three witches, three bitches!" (Referring to his mother Gail McIntyre, sister Sarah Louise Grimshaw and grandmother Audrey Roberts, he then mimics holding a gun and points it in their direction, while Jason Grimshaw watches). "Bam, bam, bam! I know that my mother bribed you into spying on me Jason, but do you really think you are going to be my friend? I don't do friends, I do enemies. Like you, gran, Maria, me dad, Jerry, Amber, my mum. I hate them all, one in all, I want them all to be dead." (He sees Gail walking across the road) "Look at her, it's not too hard to get a gun." (He points his "gun" in Gail's direction) "And then one shot, boom, so easy. Night, night, God bless." (Turns to Jason) "I'd best go now, don't want to miss me tea." --- "Gail, it's about time you realised. We're all pineapples in the fruit bowl of life." --- "Happy Wedding Day" (Before driving his car into Weatherfield Canal.) --- "What a shot!" (After Gail McIntyre throws a pie in Deirdre Barlow's face.) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Platt family Category:Hairdressers Category:Convicts Category:1990 births Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:2011 marriages Category:1990 debuts Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Potter family Category:Tilsley family